This invention was developed with the intent of facilitating the planting operation of bare-root oak seedlings, and ensuring plantation success (i.e., survival and growth). Currently, bare-root oak seedlings grown for one year in open-grown nursery seed-beds have bulky, woody root systems, which make for cumbersome planting, and lead to excessive root pruning. The perforated container eliminates the need for root pruning, since the roots are prevented from elongating too far from the distal tap, but promotes fibrous rooting proximal to the distal tap on first and second order lateral roots. Moreover, the entire root system to be handled is not permitted to grow larger than the dimensions of the blade of the planting tool. The dimensions of the described perforated container, should not be confined to the specified parameters herein.